Weird
by Epitome of Bold
Summary: She learns something new about him everyday. She finds it "weird," to say the least. Sharkboy/Lavagirl- oneshot.


**I got the idea for this story from a song called 'Weird' by Hilary Duff. It is not a songfic though, however it is a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sharkboy and Lavagirl.**

**Weird**

_Sharkboy and Lavagirl were crutches to one another. Lavagirl, without a family, never knew about her past. Sharkboy, having a lost father, had no family. They were like the friends that someone all alone needed._

--

Lavagirl is always with her best friend, even since the dawn of Drool. Almost everyday she finds something else out about her friend. She knows the things that even their creator, Max, will never know.

She knows that he has a scar on the back of his right hand from a fight with a baby great white. She knows that he hates Lalas. She knows that he is allergic to freshwater. She knows that he growls in his sleep when he has nightmares.

She finds it _weird_.

--

Lavagirl is always relying on him. Almost everyday she tells him her troubles. She knows that he listens and pays attention, that being hard for a teenage guy.

She knows that he listens to rock rather than hip-hop. She knows that he doesn't like jellyfish. She knows that he loves to swim the Great Barrier Reef. She knows that he loves the color green.

She finds it _weird_.

--

Lavagirl was going about her day as usual, planning when the next volcano would erupt. She went home to her Lava Lair, seeing Sharkboy leaning limply against his car with a bloody lip and black eye outside her house. He had a sad and mad expression. His face was pulled into a small frown.

Lavagirl pulled into the driveway, opened and slammed her door, and ran up to him examining his lip and eye.

"Any more?" she asked him touching his eye lightly as not to burn him or hurt him. He winced at her touch and turned towards her more, revealing a long gash down the entire side of his face, from below the temple to his jaw. "Shark, what happened?" Her voice was filled with pain for her friend and worry with concern.

"Nothing," he lied, not wanting to tell her why he beat up a kid.

"Come on, let's get you inside." She helped him walk being that he was limping on a leg. From the looks of it, the kid must have kicked him in the shin. Lavagirl opened the door and helped him to the coolest place in the house, the basement.

She pulled up a chair and helped him down. She helped him prop up his leg. After helping get his leg up, she ran upstairs. Lavagirl grabbed a medical kit and a bag of ice. Hurrying so it wouldn't melt, she came back down to Sharkboy.

"Here," she said handing him the bag of ice for his leg and a smaller one for his eye. She opened the kit and grabbed a wash cloth from her laundry room. Going to the bathroom in her finished basement to wet the towel, she heard Sharkboy let out a small whimper, the only sign of pain that he showed besides the grimace on his face.

Returning to him, she gently turned his face towards her, touching him lightly for both purposes, preventing pain and burns. Taking the cool washcloth towards his face, she made a face, seeing the depth of the cut. "Shark," she sighed out, showing her sympathy. Knowing her didn't like being reminding of his mistakes or being showed sympathy, she left it at that. It was one of the countless things she knew about him.

As she wiped the blood from the lengthy cut on his face, she saw him grimace and wince often. She knew he wouldn't like the next part, when she cleaned it out. Taking another clean towel, she poured antiseptic on the edge of it. "This might hurt. Can you try to stay still?" she asked him. He nodded, knowing the drill. She was the person he always went to to help him after fights.

This time around, the cleanser stung and burned, but Sharkboy did his part to help her by staying still as much as he could. On occasion, he let out tiny cries or groans, but never asked her to stop. She closed the wound with a tiny bandage to keep out dirt and germs.

Turning to his lip, she carefully wiped the blood away, washed it out, and closed the wound, helping him heal. After finished with his wounds, she asked him about his leg. "How's the leg?" He shook his head, telling her that it wasn't good.

Getting off the chair she was sitting, she knelt beside his propped up leg. Pulling back the leg of his jeans (being on Earth, it helped to wear normal clothes); she saw a large bruise forming and turning a horrible blue and brown color.

After she helped him with everything, she talked to him, as he gratefully and attentively listened to her every word, smiling some of the time despite the great pain he was suffering from.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" she asked him, getting up to grab a snack from her small kitchen in the livable basement.

"Probably not," he answered.

"Why not?" she asked. "Did the other kid win? Or are your hurts nothing?"

"Let's just go with: he certainly didn't _walk_ away from the fight."

"Oh, I see," she answered, bringing him back a Coke.

"Why did you beat him up?" she asked breaking the metal lid on her can.

"Because," Sharkboy answered.

"Because why?"

"Because," he insisted.

She finally stopped, thinking there must have been an important reason for his stubbornness. "Okay." She sat down in the chair that sat awfully close to him, where she was cleaning his cuts not so long ago.

He looked at her and smiled to himself. "What?" she asked, seeing that he was smiling, something he seldom did, and staring at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nothing," he answered, still staring at the girl who was sitting only inches away from himself.

He maneuvered himself closer to her and leaned in to kiss her, knowing the pain her would endure a _**second** _time that day for her. He felt his lips sizzle and burn gently when his lips met hers. Pulling back, Lavagirl understood that it burned. This time she leaned in this time and quickly, but sweetly, kissed the corner of his mouth on the side opposite tiny cut on his bottom lip, but also avoiding the large gash.

He sat back and smiled for the second time in one day. "Thanks, LG, for everything." She nodded.

--

She found out two things about her companion that day. She knew he loved to touch her, despite the fact that it hurt him. She also knew that he would have a huge scar on his face forever. The one thing she would more than likely never know, was that the scar and the first time he endured pain for her that day, was simply because a boy called her a mean name.

She finds it _weird_.

A/n: Please review! Oh, and she doesn't think that the things she knows about Sharkboy are weird. She finds it weird that she actually remembers it and knows almost everything about him. Good? Bad? Delete? Tell me!


End file.
